


A Day In The Life Of A Little Dwarf

by Bam4Me



Series: Growth [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non Conventional Family, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Fic, Slightly a College AU, Thorin is a pushover for Kili and he knows it, big brother!Fili, implied Thranduil/Bard - Freeform, little!kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Well, first you gotta wake up, and be like, human and shit, and that's pretty hard in itself. Why can't Kili just like... not???





	

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note: Leggy and Gimgims are in their last year of high school, I think Ori is a Junior (uhhhhhhhhhhh so like, I wrote MOST of this fic about two months ago, and have not gone over it since, so.... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) and it's implied, that they all go to school on an open campus. My own high school was on a open campus, because we has such a small class size, it was easier to keep track of us all, plus, sometimes kids have free periods and they didn't want to force us to stay at the school in case we wanted to go do something (like get lunch or take a shower, whatever hits your fancy.) Either way, that's a thing.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Fili and Kili were running late. Which is not unusual for them at all, to be honest.

But, unfortunately, they weren’t on their own this morning. Thorin was already waiting in the car outside their apartment, clearly seen from their balcony window. He was probably sipping coffee while he read the newspaper like a boring old person, because he was. A boring old person that is.

“Do you think he’s started reading the paper in his car on purpose?”

Fili gave another tug to Kili’s hair when his baby brother tried to reach out for his tablet on the coffee table, making him yelp a little and sit back down on his feet, letting Fili continue the intricate knot work in his brother’s head. Normally, they did this at night, but Kili had had a bit of a rough night, and had woken up with a frizz covered head.

Fili had taken one look at it -and trust me, he knew fully well that if given half the chance, Kili would have happily walked out without taking care of that at all- and forced his baby brother to sit down so Fili could redo the braids.

Kili squirmed once, but let his brother continue pulling the top and sides of his hair back into several thin french braids till it got to the back of his head. Kili would throw a fit if he couldn’t at least pull the rest into a pony tail, but he’d also end up with an angry scowl on his face all day if he had to practice in the archery range with hair in his face.

“He probably does. He knows by now, we’re late, more often than not. Kee, where are your glasses? You know you shouldn’t read on your tablet without them.”

Kili had finally managed to get his tablet off the coffee table, and was going through his facebook feed. “I don’t know, my bedroom or somewhere. I can’t see close up without them on, I probably stepped on them and they’re broke for good now.”

Fili let out a little sigh, making a mental note to find them -probably in the bathroom- before they left. Kili really shouldn’t be reading without them.

He finally finished and tied off the back of Kili’s hair into a pony tail and stood back up off the couch. “Alright, get your jacket and shoes on, please. We really are running late now.”

Fili stepped out of the room, and grabbed the glasses off the bathroom sink, his bag out of his bedroom, and came back into the living room, where he slipped the glasses into the pouch in Kili’s bag and helped his brother back up off the floor so they could head out the door.

“Alright, we’re going to have to pick up breakfast in the canteen this morning, at least there you can actually eat something cooked.”

Kili followed his brother out, wondering if Fili had slept the night before as they left out the front door of the building, and down the small set of steps to the street. As soon as they got settled down into the back of Thorin’s soccer mom van, Thorin voiced his thoughts. “Did you sleep last night, Fili?”

Fili looked away from his gaze in the mirror, knowing that he must look a fright this morning. His eyes felt heavy and dry, and he was tired. “Uh… well, yeah.”

Thorin raised one eyebrow before starting the car up again. He set his coffee back in the cup holder and his newspaper on the passenger seat, because he was predictable. “Not enough, I see.”

Fili sighed, and gave a little shrug. What can you do? “It’s not so bad. Some coffee will help. It’s a weekend now, I can sleep through it.”

That wasn't the best idea ever, but Thorin had to admit, it wasn't a bad one either. Him and Dis would probably take Kili home with them tonight so they could give Fili a chance to sleep without worrying. Bilbo loved Kili, and he got along amazingly with Frodo.

Of course they did, they were the same age. Basically. Frodo might be a bit older, actually.

Thorin nodded, pulling out into the morning rush traffic. Fili and Kili had a car of their own of course, but they rarely used it when the two of them were always going to the same place as their uncle. One of the perks of both working and schooling in the family company.

“Where’s Mama? I thought she had a class in Erebor today?” Something about a Sindarin fluency class she was taking out of a stubborn need to be the most language efficient person in their house, which she suddenly wasn’t, after Bilbo moved in with them.

Thorin was very amused, but also a little cross with them. Frodo is young enough to keep up with the both of them, for the most part, but he keeps getting confused and speaking several languages at once, so Bilbo and Dis were the only ones who could understand him. Thorin could not understand him when he did that.

“She’s taking Frodo to school this morning, so she hasn’t left the house yet. School doesn’t start for another hour, and she’s letting him sleep in a little more. Bilbo was called back to the Shire around midnight last night, something about his cousins, I wasn’t really listening, it was midnight.”

Kili frowned, having already surmised that he was going home with Thorin that night. “He’ll be back, though?”

“Yeah, he said he’ll be back to town before we’re even done at Erebor. Mama doesn’t need to be at Erebor till noon anyways.”

Kili nodded, looking out the window. Their town wasn’t all that big. It’s seen a boom of liberal arts students since Erebor’s popularity as an arts center went up again in recent years, so unfortunately for them, most of the traffic was actually going towards the same place they were, but luckily, the town wasn’t big enough for them to be in the car more than twenty minutes.

By the time they got there, Kili was boorishly drumming his fingers on his leg, making an annoying clicking noise with his tongue that he knew would get on both Thorin and Fili’s nerves if he kept it up for long enough.

Why couldn’t Fili just do his hair in the car? He looked over at his brother and frowned when he found Fili looking in the rear view mirror, tying off his own hair with a tie at the back of his head, having just finished pulling his own back from his eyes. Oh, that’s probably why.

Kili didn’t get why Fili always thought he needed his hair out of his eyes. Kili couldn’t see shit unless it was at least five feet away from him anyways, his own hair in his eyes didn’t bother him. Fili’s hair pulled back made much more sense. He was a gem cutter, he needed to be able to see what’s right in front of him. He had annoyingly perfect vision.

He sat up a little when he saw more cars than usual pulling past Erebor and heading down the other way, towards the high school. “Is school already back in session?”

Thorin nodded once. “Yeah. Legolas and Gimli will be going into their senior year now.”

Kili pouted a little, looking upset at that. “They’re not gonna be around Erebor then?”

Thorin shrugged. “Not unless they’re cutting classes. You’ll probably see them after school, or before. Maybe at lunch, the school is only a block and a half away, you know a lot of high school students with Erebor accounts come here for lunch during the day so they don’t have to eat school food.”

Kili had done that a lot too. The school wasn’t far enough away to even be more than a minute’s walk, and the Erebor canteen had fresh food in it. He couldn’t say the same thing about high school cafeteria food. That stuff was horrible. Even just the year before last, him and Legolas and Gimli would come back to Erebor -usually dragging along any friends who didn’t have lunch that day with them- and charged way too much food to Thorin and Dis’s accounts. Thorin thought it was easiest to charge everything to the same accounts so they didn’t forget to pay, because that was the most interesting account notice Thorin has ever gotten in his life, when the CEO of the company in question got a late fee for not paying one of the accounts to his own company.

Wow.

Kili sighed a little though, looking out the window, right cheek resting heavy in his right hand till they parked the car in the underground lot below the building.

The three of them broke off from each other in the lobby of the building, Thorin heading up to his office to be yelled at by Balin for not being there on time before getting shoved into another boring meeting, and Fili and Kili headed over to where they saw a familiar blonde and redheaded duo.

Gimli and Legolas were almost inseparable from each other, having been neighbors since they were barely toddling, but Gimli was Fili and Kili’s cousin, and Legolas’s dad was unfortunately, the chairman of the town’s actual college, which meant he was there more often than not, to discuss new courses and possible future courses so they could connect them with the college so students would get credits for taking them. The four of them were more than used to spending time together because of their close ages.

Kili wasn’t actually enrolled in the college right now, but if he did get in, he’d probably be halfway to a liberal arts degree because of accumulated credits over the years.

Fili stopped when they got over to them, and leaned up, pressing a short dry kiss to Kili’s cheek before starting off again. “I need to go get breakfast before my first class. Be good.”

Kili nodded with a noncommittal noise and made his way over to Legolas and Gimli -the former of which was braiding the latter’s hair, sitting cross legged on one of the lobby’s soft chairs while Gimli grumbled at him about Legolas pulling his hair- and dropped down into the chair next to Legolas. “Hey.”

Legolas glanced up once before going back to taming Gimli’s wild curls. His cousin may have inherited his father’s hair colour, but his hair was as thick as his mother’s, and his curls nearly as tight. “Good morning, Kili.”

“Shouldn’t you two be at the school already?”

Gimli tried shaking his head, but Legolas tugged on his hair again, going right back to his work. Gimli had the hardest hair to braid out of all of them. Legolas’s was much thinner, but upon close inspection, Kili could tell that Legolas hadn’t braided his own hair that day. Gimli had. He his a little smile, wondering when the two of them would finally realise they’ve been in love since they were babies.

“School doesn’t start for an hour. My dad is up in the upper offices, yelling at Gimli’s dad. If your dad is here too, he’ll probably be yelling at him too.”

Legolas was one of the only people outside of their family who would call Thorin Fili and Kili’s father without giving them an odd look about it.

Of course, he’d pretty much grown up with them. That was normal to him. Still, Kili liked it. He never sounded upset when he said it, and Kili loved that someone outside their family was willing to respect their relationship as what it was.

“Yeah, Adad is up there now, they’ll probably end up yelling at each other, then one of them will lose the fight, and the other will act superior about it for the rest of the day.”

Legolas nodded with a grin. “Yup, that’s how they do. You don’t have a class to be in now?”

Kili snorted. “Do I look dumb enough to have a class this early in the morning? I don’t have to be anywhere for a couple of hours. I’m thinking about napping on the archery range for a while. Tauriel never kicks me out.” The archery range was indoors, but it was in a bullet proof glass room with grass and moving targets with natural lighting for better shots. It was a recent upgrade to the course, but Kili loved being in there in the winter. It was like summer, in a bubble.

Legolas frowned. “She kicks me out.”

Kili shrugged. “Well, I’m not her brother, so maybe that’s it?”

Legolas and Tauriel got along, of course, all siblings got along to a certain point, but Fili and Kili had learned from Thorin and Dis, who were on another level entirely. Fili and Kili don’t think they’ve ever really fought about anything before. At least, not like other siblings do. Not even like adopted siblings like Legolas and Tauriel.

Gimli let out a noise when Legolas pulled at something in his hair, and startled them both back into looking at him. Legolas was most of the way done, but he seemed to be a little rough at this point. “Sorry.”

Gimli grunted. “Can we go to the canteen? I didn’t pack any food in my bag and I haven’t eaten much for breakfast.”

Which, for Gimli, probably meant he’s only had two bowls of cereal, instead of four. Kili snorted. “Fine. I haven’t eaten yet anyways either.”

Legolas used a hair tie to hold the most recent braid until he could pull them all into one braid at the base of his head. Kili thought it looked intricate and way too much for school of all things, but Legolas seemed to like doing it, and it kept Gimli’s mess of a head from being too tall to see over.

Not that anyone would actually complain about it, because Gimli was as short as Fili was.

They both got up from their spots, and headed off to the elevator that went to the second floor of the building. You could go all the way up to the tenth floor in the elevators without a passcode for the lift, but any further and you needed to put one in because everything above was administrative.

The canteen was a little full right now, so Gimli and Kili got into line for the meal line while Legolas went off to the other side of the room where there were snacks and drinks to choose from, already knowing what Gimli would want before he left. Married.

When he came back, Gimli was trying to talk the woman behind the counter into realizing that he needed at least twice as much as she’d given him, with little success while Kili snickered. He knew that Gimli would probably just buy sandwiches from the deli section anyways.

Legolas ignored his own food though, going right back to braiding Gimli’s hair, moving a little faster now though. Kili raised an eyebrow at them and took a closer look at Gimli’s head while Gimli tried to eat without moving. “Who the heck decides to do that intricate of braid work less than an hour before school?”

Legolas rolled his eyes. “You don’t understand though, if I do this right, I’ll only have to fix his hair a few times this week. This is actually going to save time.”

Gimli yelped though, reaching up to rub at his forehead when Legolas pulled again.

“If I have any hair left. Are you done yet?”

Legolas started the annoying process of pulling the hair tight to his scalp again to put in one more braid in the front.

Gimli’s been thinking about maybe cutting the sides down all modern like some guys did so Legolas would only have to worry about the top, but he can already imagine the fit his parents would have. Good Khuzdul raised boys didn’t cut their hair, and it was getting on his nerves a little. Well, Legolas’s pulling was getting on his nerves a little.

He liked his hair long well enough, but if Legolas got it into his head to try a new style on him, he was like that one PTA mom who spends an hour every morning to braid her daughter’s hair, no matter how much her daughter hates it.

He will admit though, most of Legolas’s experimental braids did last a few days at a time, so it was nice at least.

“I’m almost done. This last braid and I’ll pull everything together at the bottom into one braid.”

Gimli sighed, and went back to his breakfast, watching his cousin, tiredly slumped into the seat across from him, nursing a go mug of what he claimed was coffee, but smelled more like liquid cake than anything. Legolas finished tying off his hair with an almost vindictive flourish, and sat down in his own chair with a huff. “There. Done.”

Gimli thought about reaching a hand up to feel it, but he’d probably just get smacked for his troubles. Instead, he turned a sunshine bright smile at Legolas and leaned in to press a kiss to Legolas’s cheek, making the delicate skinned blonde flush as red as Gimli’s hair. “Thank you.”

Legolas looked away with his arms crossed, trying not to look effected. “Well, it was bothering me, being all poofy and all.”

Kili wanted to throw something at them and tell them to get a room. Eru, they were sickeningly cute and it was gross. He tapped his phone to turn it on, and looked back up at them. “You only have a little over a half hour left before school starts. I suggest eating, and not being cute, cause I would like to keep my own breakfast down.”

The two of them sighed and finally stopped staring longingly into each other’s eyes, going back to their own meals.

When Gimli and Legolas finished, they finally headed off for school together, hand in hand, to give Kili that much fodder to be entirely disgusted with how lovey dovey they were. Ew.

Kili looked back over to where the snack counter was, and contemplated getting up to get a bag of chips.

“Question; are you actually hungry, or is this boredom induced eating?”

Kili sat up a little straighter when Tauriel came over. She was one of his best friends other than Fili, and he got to see her pretty much all the time since he started taking her archery courses at Erebor. He didn’t need to take so many of them, he’s already taken the archery classes so many times, but he honestly loves it.

He grabbed another grape tomato off his tray and ate it with a shrug. “Boredom, mostly. I don’t have any classes for two hours.”

She raised an eyebrow at the younger man. They weren’t that far apart in age, but she was a few years ahead of them. “Do you want to spend some time in the range with me? I have classes, but you’re fairly unobtrusive for the most part.”

Kili snorted. “That’s because you legally carry a weapon with you to work, I’m afraid to piss you off.”

“As you rightly should be.”

***

The archery range was big, and dome secluded, so you’d think things would echo in the area, but, to be honest, the only thing he could really hear from his chosen place between two hedges in a thick grassy area, was the dull thumping of arrows hitting wood.

He hopes that none of these kids were that bad at aiming, because he’s pretty sure none of them knew he was in the bushes, and being woken up by getting an arrow to his side, would suck.

But, waking up to this sucked too, in his humble opinion.

“Gross, do you have to do that here? You’re worse than your brother.”

Tauriel didn’t startle from the sudden appearance of Kili, sitting up from his napping area between the bushes, glaring at them with bed head and grass stuck to his braids. She snorted. Sigrid, however, jumped nearly a foot, almost tripping over a bag before Tauriel steadied her with one hand on her waist, letting the girl lean into her.

They had been making out. It was gross. Well, Kili thought it was gross.

“Perfect timing. You have five minutes before you’re late to your first class.”

Kili got up from the ground with a groan, dragging his backpack with him. “My parents own this place.”

“They do, but you’ll still be late.”

Kili glared at her. “Sigrid will be late too, then. She has the same class.”

Sigrid sighed, finally pulling away from Tauriel, who looked a little upset at that, making grabby hands at her for her to come back. “He’s right. Da would be upset with me for missing classes.”

Tauriel whined. “Just blame it on me, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Sigrid snorted, following Kili back to the entrance of the range. “Maybe next time.”

When the two of them got into the elevator together, Kili turned to give her an amused grin. “Isn’t your dad, and her dad, sort of like, a thing?”

Sigrid sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I’ll pay you never to say that again.”

He smirked, leaving the elevator when the doors opened. “That’s what I thought.”

***

The next time he saw Fili, it was at lunch. Well, it was about three minutes, at lunch, is what he means.

Fili had come into the canteen for less than three minutes, grabbed a tray with too much food on it, and gave Kili a short kiss on the head before walking past him back to the elevators, saying that he needed to talk to Thorin about something.

Kili looked after him with a little sigh, before turning back to slump down on his right hand, glaring at his chicken fingers like they had personally upset him.

Tauriel and Sigrid came over and sat with him, thankfully, being less clingy and gross than Legolas and Gimli had been that morning, and gave him a curious look.

“What’s wrong, Kili?”

Kili sighed, letting out a little gust of air. “Fili’s always working. Never any time for me.”

Tauriel let out a little groan. “Kili, you two live together. He’s with you almost constantly. It’s not fair to say he doesn’t have time for you because he’s working.”

Sigrid gave her a little smirk, nudging Tauriel in the side. “Oh, let him pout a little. He’ll get over it eventually. Sometimes you need a reason to complain.”

Kili nodded. Actually, he’s not sure if Fili was the reason he was upset right now. Things felt a little bit off right now though.

Kili sulked down into the table, burying his face in his arms with a pout. He felt a hand shove in his face, and frowned. “Oh great, Kili, you’re sick!”

Kili sat up with a scowl. “I’m not sick! Why do you think I’m sick? You’re the one always making out with your girlfriend in public, that’s gross.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes so hard it looked like it hurt. “That’s not what I mean, dumbass, you have a fever. You’re getting sick and you should go up to your uncle’s office and bother him instead of us now.”

That actually sounded like a less horrible idea than anything else. Okay.

***

When Fili got the text from their uncle that Kili was sick, Fili had been a little bit upset at it. Thorin seemed to think it would be a good idea to wait until Fili was off for the day to tell him, and he had half a mind to glare at Thorin for it. He should know if Kili wasn’t feeling well. How rude.

When he got into Thorin’s office, an insult on the tip of his tongue for the audacity of their uncle to keep something like this from him, he stopped, before he could start, finding Kili sitting on the floor in front of Thorin’s couch with a smile, colouring in a book at the coffee table.

To be honest, Kili looked happier than Fili has seen him all day, humming to himself a little while he paused to drink from a vitamin water before going back to his -important, very important- work. He was wrapped up in a blanket that Thorin probably kept around for nights he was sleeping in his office, and he seemed rather cozy.

He also seemed rather flushed. Fili was at his side in seconds, foregoing greeting Thorin in favor of leaning into Kili so he could nuzzle into Kili’s neck, breathing in the scent of overly warm skin and a little bit of sweat. It seemed he really did have a fever, but at least he was smiling, giggling even a little as he tried to lean away from the tickly sensations of his brother’s clingy greeting.

“Da says you aren’t feeling well.”

Thorin himself was still sitting at his desk, looking over at the two of them fondly while he pretended that he was still actually working. He really wasn’t. Kili nodded though, pulling the blanket tighter around his waist. “I don’t feel good. Got a fever. Da let me stay here.”

Ahh, that explains why he was such a happy little thing, for someone who didn’t feel so good. Kili was always happiest when he was getting someone’s undivided attention, and when Thorin would let them stay in his office, he tended to pay more attention to them than his actual work.

“That’s good, Kee. Is it time to go home now? I think me and you could have an early night in for snuggles.” As if Fili would let his brother out of his sight when he didn’t feel well.

Kili nodded. They were going to have to wait for Thorin to finish, or get Bilbo or Dis to drive them, since Kili shouldn’t be walking home while sick, but they would go home early and have a nice quiet night to themselves.

Those are Fili’s favorite nights.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
